What's Mine is Yours
by TotalTownie
Summary: Or so they say. "I need to see what it looks like with my outfit, silly!" (Chelsea/Vaughn)


**Hey there! This is my first Harvest Moon fan fic. I love Harvest Moon [I currently own two of the games, hoping to get Sunshine Islands soon!], and my favourite couple is Chelsea x Vaughn. I mean, who doesn't love a cute farmer girl being paired up with a rude and pretty grumpy cowboy? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

**What's Mine Is Yours**

* * *

Blue eyes shifted from side to side, hands gripping the door. Ears listened out for any noise besides her own steady breathing.

_Nothing._

She twisted the handle and walked inside, cautious. What she was about to do was dangerous, life threatening.

Her head whipped back and forth a few times, brown hair flying around. The kitchen was empty, and there was no sound coming from the bathroom.

_Still nothing._

With that in mind, the girl's eyes sought - and found - her prize.

It was perched on the end of her husband's and her bed. She crept over and stared at it for a moment. It was a revered - well, to her husband - object, completely sacred. It might be booby trapped for all she knew.

She would have to be very careful in these next few seconds.

Slowly and carefully she reached out to grab it. Almost there…The brim was within grasp of her petite hand…

The door swung open again. She jumped back.

"V-Vaughn! Where've you been?"

His purple orbs surveyed her suspiciously. "To Aunt Mirabelle's. You forgot to drop Julia's necklace off earlier and I had no work to do…"

The brunette gave a fake sounding laugh in response. "Gee, I knew I'd forgotten something! Thanks Vaughn, you're the best!"

He frowned slightly and smirked. "So what is you're not telling me?"

"Me? Not telling you anything? I tell you everything!" She pouted, folding her arms.

"Okay…So what is you where doing before I came in?"

"…Nothing! I wasn't doing anything…" Her voice trailed off as her silver haired husband came closer, forcing her to the wall.

"I know when you're lying to me Chelsea." His smirk became more pronounced while she blushed. "Tell me the truth."

Chelsea mumbled something Vaughn was unable to hear.

"What?"

"Your…hat," she admitted, looking him in the eye again, her own full of pleading. "I need to borrow it, please?"

He sighed. "No."

"Please please _please_?" She pouted once more. "You don't even know why!"

"I can take a guess. Julia's pre-wedding party?"

"How'd you know?" Chelsea gasped. "I mean, I know Julia is your cousin and everything but…"

"Exactly that."

"So you know the theme?"

"…Yes."

"Seeing as you know why, how come you won't budge?"

Vaughn turned his head. "You might lose it."

"So you don't trust me…" His wife responded sadly.

_Damn it. _"No, it isn't that, it's just-"

"Don't you remember all the promises we made when we got married? I do. Remember? 'What's mine is yours'."

"But this is different!" He practically whined, trying to reason with her.

"No it isn't!" She'd returned to begging. "Pretty please Vaughn! What's mine is yours and vice versa!"

He thought about it for a few heartbeats, avoiding Chelsea's eyes. It was too late though, she'd caught him, hook, line and sinker.

"Look after it."

"Yay! I love you Vaughn!" She hugged him quickly and went to presume her grabbing of the hat.

"You didn't say you'd look after it…"

She rolled those one pleading eyes. "I will. Cross my heart and hope to d-"

Her covered her mouth. As silly as it sounded, if she wasn't careful, he'd end up with not only a destroyed hat but a dead wife.

"One last thing. Why do you need it now? The party isn't until Saturday, or so I believe."

Chelsea grinned. "I need to see what it looks like with my outfit, silly!"

_**(The Day Of The Party)**_

"I'm going now!" Chelsea picked up the hat and placed it on her head, kissing Vaughn and smiling. "See you later. Love you!"

"Chels, one second."

"What is it?"

"If anything happens to my hat…" He held up an item that caused the brunette to squeak. "The bandanna gets it. What's mine is yours, right?"

* * *

**End**

* * *

**I loves me some romantic humour. If Vaughn is a little OOC, I'm very sorry. I know he gets nicer after you talk to/marry him though and that's what I tried to go for…**

**Please review! Bye!**


End file.
